


Infinite Possibilities: How to Mend a Broken Heart

by midnightsong22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I swear to you there's allurance but sheith is the main pairing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romance, absolutely no development or romance with curtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsong22/pseuds/midnightsong22
Summary: In the time we have left to tell tales of the Heroes of Voltron, we always fear of the stories left untold. Of the quiet moments shared between loved ones that take backseat to the war and fighting. The Red Paladin's bond with the Captain of the Atlas runs deep. Deeper than the others. That bond exists even when the stories forget to acknowledge it. So this is their story.





	1. Launch Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of the longest, most self-indulgent things I have ever written. Obviously, since this is tagged as a fix-it, you might know my opinion of the final season.  
> However, this is actually still a canon compliant fic. I wrote 10,000 words in 24 hours to painstakingly add new material to every episode of VLD S8. So, if you haven't seen it yet, some scenes might not make sense. I essentially added Sheith (and sometimes Allurance) into every episode to try and explain what was going on. Why Shiro and Keith's bond was suddenly so broken.  
> Writing this was extremely cathartic for me and maybe it could be for you too? Either way, just be aware that I've only read over the entirety of this once, so I'm sorry if there's any inconsistencies or mistakes. I wrote this to feel better and I do. This is the ending I wanted.

_“I’m ordering you to take some time for yourselves. Be with the ones you love. You’ve earned it.”_

That’s what he’d said but... Shiro sighed, human hand raking through his recently turned white hair. He’d just gotten out of the medical bay after checking in with their captive Altean, and he was finally left to his own devices.

When he had been giving that speech earlier he had felt Keith’s eyes on him, always watching, always patiently waiting. How long had it been since Shiro had felt that comfortable companionship with Keith that used to accompany them everywhere they went? In the months following the cloning facility incident and Sendak’s attack, Shiro was acutely aware of a change in atmosphere between them.

Keith would only talk to him about matters regarding Voltron, the coalition, or their efforts in rebuilding Earth. Shiro had gotten so used to Keith seeking him out for companionship, that he didn’t know what to do when Keith was actively avoiding him.

He stood staring out of one of the Garrison’s many windows overlooking the surrounding desert. He watched the sun sink lower in the sky, trying to puzzle out Keith’s distance. They needed to talk, but every time Shiro tried to speak it was as though the words would die in his throat. Every time he tried to take a step towards his best friend he felt there was a wall keeping him from advancing.

After everything he’d gone through, every battle he’d overcome... he was still a coward when it came to love.

Because even if it had been a clone, there was a permanent mark on Keith’s face. A painful reminder of Shiro’s failure and Kuron’s betrayal. Shiro still had nightmares that he knew were actually memories. Memories of harsh words and pain inflicted upon one of his most important people. Yet even after all that Keith refused to let him go.

And how had Shiro repaid him? Refusing to acknowledge anything had happened by throwing himself into his work as Captain of the Atlas. And Keith? He patiently stayed by Shiro’s side while giving Shiro the space he didn’t need. Shiro wanted to allow his hand to fall on Keith’s shoulder like always or to take him by the hand and pull him into the hug Shiro desperately needed. But something had changed when he wasn’t looking.

He found himself wandering down the hall until he ended up outside, drawn out by some force. If he had been paying closer attention he might have recognized the presence of the Black Lion quietly beckoning him in the back of his mind. It was only until he saw Lance coming toward him that he was broken out of his thoughts, and momentarily distracted by what appeared to be pans on his shoulders and other cooking utensils hanging from his belt.

“Um…”

“Don’t ask,” Lance cut him off, “Keith gave me a surprisingly good pep talk and now I’m heading out for my date with Allura.”

Shiro’s eyes widened slightly. A part of him wanted to ask Lance how he’d gotten the nerve to ask her out.

But instead he asked, “Are you wearing _that_?”

“Coran thought-” Lance started, “You know what? Nevermind. I’m changing, don’t worry. Just wish me luck okay?”

“Good luck Lance,” Shiro smiled, watching Lance walk back towards the Garrison.

Shiro turned back to the Black Lion with a confidence he wasn’t sure he truly had, and worked his way up to the top. The moment he saw Keith he felt his breath leave him. Keith was turned away from him with his space wolf at his side, and the two of them were silhouetted by the setting sun. Keith’s head turned slightly towards him in acknowledgment and he felt himself move forward as if in a trance.

He sat down on the edge beside Keith, allowing a foot of space between them in fear of crossing a line that he shouldn’t. It felt ridiculous considering everything they’d gone through, but Shiro for once was not sure what Keith was thinking. Or what Keith wanted.

“Are the preparations for launch going well?” Keith asked, eyes fixed on the horizon and arms wrapped around his knees.

“Uh- yes. We have already gathered all necessary supplies and artillery, and the Atlas is back to full power…”

Shiro heard himself speaking but none of it was what he wanted to say. He listed off the new members of the crew, the upgrades of their ships, and anything other than what was weighing on his heart. The entire time Keith only made small comments of acknowledgment while never quite looking him in the eye.

It was that fact alone that broke him, “Keith… is something going on-”

An insistent beeping at his side forced him to cut off, and he pulled out his datapad against his better judgment. But he couldn’t ignore the urgent message coming through.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked, finally turning to face him.

“The Altean woman from the Robeast… she’s dead.”

It was only the next day as Shiro stood at the helm with Keith standing at attention in front of him that he realized that he didn’t follow his own orders.


	2. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and I mean I'm done with this fic so I am posting every chapter now. So no waiting.

Honerva stood looking out over the completed Robeasts, awaiting the arrival of the Altean who would pilot the first.

Oddly, she found herself thinking of her enemies. She remembered being taken aback when she saw Zarkon reflected in the actions of the former Red Paladin. It was how she had known to exploit his weakness, because Shiro was his _only_ weakness. As she had once been Zarkon’s.

It was honestly laughable. Perhaps if Shiro had perished for good, the Red Paladin would go as far as _she_ would to get their happiness back. In another reality he would have made a great ally for her cause.

Honerva laughed bitterly, shocking the young Alteans around her. She wasn’t sure why her thoughts had dwelled on the paladins when she was so desperately trying to find her son. She supposed that, as she delved deeper into her own memories of the past, she couldn’t help but see her own life reflected in those that sought to destroy her.

The Red Paladin’s desperation to save that wretched clone was proof of his devotion. Much like how Zarkon had once sacrificed himself in the quintessence field to save her life.

She clutched at her chest. Soon. Soon she would be reunited with those she loved.


	3. The Prisoner's Dilemma

The attack against the Galran base was going well. Keith weaved his way through the incoming fighters, taking out some of the artillery on the surface and blocking off the exits of their reinforcements. He focused on his connection to the team but he couldn’t quite ignore Shiro’s voice over the comms, barking orders out to the Atlas’ crew. With ease Shiro had the ground cannons destroyed and provided Voltron with enough cover to get the job done.

When the satellites overhead had started their assault from above the paladins had formed Voltron and destroyed them quickly. Keith had found himself unnecessarily relieved that Atlas-- _Shiro_ \--was no longer in danger. Which was ridiculous of course, the Atlas could easily survive the satellites’ onslaught, but there was always a part of Keith that remained convinced that the universe would rip Shiro away from him again.

Was that why he was avoiding Shiro?

Keith shook his head, as if to physically clear those thoughts from his mind. There was no time for distractions. They had a war to end.

 ---

“Shiro, how long before the Atlas is ready to launch again?”

“Hours. We still need to process all the Galra and prepare the planet to continue operating on its own,” Shiro’s eyes finally met his for the first time in what felt like weeks, “This is our mission. We need to see this through.”

Keith turned away, “Then Voltron will go.”

 ---

There had been many times Keith thought he might die on a mission. They were in the middle of a war so what could he expect? However, encountering the creature that he and his mom had released years ago on Warlord Ranveig’s base was one of the worst things that could have happened. Not only was this giant monster probably going to kill him, but it was his fault in the first place that it had been released. So much for their alliance with Warlord Lahn.

He dodged out of the way of another one of the creature’s lasers, and felt his space wolf’s familiar presence at his back. He grabbed onto his fur and was teleported away just before the creature attacked again.

It was almost funny when he realized that Shiro was not the only one who was always in danger. Keith had been so worried of losing Shiro that he forgot that he too could die and leave Shiro behind. Naturally, he would regret not clearing the air between them if he did. Too bad he’s too much of a coward to say anything.

After defeating the creature and returning to Lahn’s base it was clear to Keith as he watched Allura and Shiro argue over their next course of action that there was only one answer for their predicament.

“We can’t just change course.”

“Maybe you don’t have to,” Keith cut in.  
Everyone turned to face him, and his eyes locked onto Shiro once again.

“Keith, what are you saying?” Shiro asked quietly.

“We’ll split up. The Atlas will continue working with the Galra while Voltron searches for Honerva and her beasts.”

“You’ll be out there on your own, without backup.”

Was Keith imagining that Shiro looked troubled?

“We’ll be okay,” Keith reassured, “Voltron is stronger now more than ever.”


	4. Battle Scars

Two days of searching star systems for a Robeast that may have long moved on, had everyone getting antsy.

Pidge found herself idly messing with the dials and switches on her console. Some turned on display screens or lights and others would turn on the radio static of frequencies rarely used. If only she could convince Green to allow her to modify the system to play some music.

Just as she was considering pulling out her gaming system to try and play while piloting again, she accidentally flipped on one of the personal comm channels and heard Keith’s voice come through.

“I just don’t understand what happened. I want to know what I did wrong but he won’t even talk to me. I haven’t been able to find the courage to talk to him either.”

Uh oh. She probably wasn’t supposed to hear that.

“Um, Keith?” She asked quietly.

“Pidge? Sorry, I didn’t hear you call in… What’s wrong?”

“No, I just accidentally opened a channel,” she paused, considering what she’d heard, “Were you talking to someone?”

“Not really, just thinking aloud with... ‘Kosmo’.”

She rolled her eyes at his displeasure of using the name they had come up with, but pushed on, “Were you _thinking_ about Shiro?”

Pidge heard Keith splutter from the other side of the channel and had to laugh. She and the other paladins had worked out a while ago that Keith had certain _feelings_ for Shiro.

And if Shiro’s equally amusing stuttered reaction to seeing Keith after the two years he spent in the Quantum Abyss had anything to with it… Well, she’d say that the feelings were mutual.

Yet, after Shiro was brought back from death itself she had noticed a strange distance between them that hadn’t been there before. Sure, Keith still did everything in his power to keep Shiro safe. She had heard about how he’d taken down Sendak and once again cradled Shiro safely in his arms. But the easy familiarity between them that she’d come to expect had all but disappeared and she was still left wondering why. It wasn’t until now that she had enough time to acknowledge it.

“Did something happen between you two?”

At first Pidge was sure Keith would try and change the subject or tell her to drop it altogether, but was surprised when she just heard him sigh instead.

“I told Shiro I loved him.”

“What?!” Pidge scrambled with Green’s console, switching their conversation over to a private video feed.

When Keith’s face appeared on screen she could tell he was uncomfortable. In retrospect she probably should have just let him keep talking over the comms, but honestly she needed to see his face. Was he rejected? Was that why he and Shiro had been so distant? She tried to gauge from his face to see if he’d been crying but his expression was neutral.

“When did this happen?” She asked.

“Back at the cloning facility, when Shiro's clone attacked me. He-he had me pinned and I just said anything I could to get through to him.”

“Does Shiro remember?”

“I don’t know.”

_Oh so that’s how it is._

“And why can’t you just talk to him?” She asked.

Keith looked away from her, and he took a moment to quietly pet Kosmo who sat resting his head in Keith’s lap.

“There’s more important things to worry about right now,” Keith finally answered, “If Shiro _does_ remember and he hasn’t said anything, then obviously he doesn’t feel the same. If he _doesn’t_ remember, then it would be selfish of me to try and bring it up now. Shiro’s too kind. He would worry too much about my feelings and I would just be a distraction.”

“But Keith, you two are acting like you’re just coworkers! Or worse, _strangers_ ! I’ve never seen you two act so distant to one another. When was the last time you talked about _anything_ except work?”

Keith still wouldn’t look at her but she could see him visibly deflate in his seat.

“You two are best friends…” She sighed, “It hurts to see you two like this.”

“I know, but what else can I do?”

Without waiting for a response, Keith turned off his feed.

 ---

At three days with no Robeast sightings the paladins finally decided on a change in course. Pidge was excited to visit their old friends on Olkarion and see what kind of advancements they had made in the recent years.

What she hadn’t expected was the mass destruction that awaited their arrival. While she still worried for Keith and Shiro, she realized that maybe Keith was right. This was no time for feelings, they had a war to win.

And Honerva was going to pay for this.


	5. The Grudge

The message from Keith came shortly before the time to meet Voltron at the rendezvous point.

“Atlas we had some technical difficulties. We’ll be delayed.”

“Copy that. How long?” Shiro asked.

“We’re still assessing that. Might be a few hours. We’ll keep you updated.”

“Roger that,” Shiro replied as the communication disconnected.

Shiro rolled his neck and felt it pop a ridiculous amount of times. He was too stiff.

Iverson looked over at him with an eyebrow raised, “Captain, maybe you should take a break. You’ve been standing at the helm all morning.”

Before he could argue Veronica piped up from her chair, “Don’t worry Captain, we’ll handle all incoming correspondence with Voltron. If we hear any developments on their repairs we’ll let you know immediately.”

He nodded, making his way out of the bridge and into one of Atlas’ many mess halls. He could try and go back to his room to catch up on sleep, but his nervous energy would probably keep him awake anyways.

He ended up making the Altaen equivalent of coffee and sat down at a table by himself. He was lucky that it was well past lunchtime so there were not too many crew members occupying the space and he was left alone to relax.

Well, relax and think.

He had received the message from Pidge the third day after Voltron left in search of the Robeast’s whereabouts. All it had said was: “You should talk to Keith.”

He wondered what she knew. Had Pidge managed to get Keith to open up to her when he had failed to do so for months? And talk about _what_ exactly? Their fight at the cloning facility? The way Keith had called him his brother and told Shiro he loved him? The fact that Shiro had remembered that confession about halfway through their journey to Earth and had to move to Pidge’s lion to work out his own thoughts and feelings.

Keith had said “I love you” and Shiro’s reply had been a laser sword to his face.

And worse was that Shiro couldn’t love Keith like Keith loved him. Because God, how could he ever think of him as a brother?

Perhaps when Keith was younger they had that kind of dynamic. Adam had used to joke that Keith followed him around the Garrison like a lost puppy, relying on the “oldtimer” to show him the way. But Keith had always been so much more than that. From the moment Shiro first saw him fly in the simulator he had seen Keith’s potential and had wanted to give him the chance no one else would.

He was _never_ going to give up on him.

And Keith had gone from being the “lonely kid with anger issues” to one of the Garrison’s most promising students _and_ one of Shiro’s closest friends.

There was a certain level of freedom Shiro experienced at Keith’s side that he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was there when they had taken out the hoverbikes and raced across the desert to stop and watch the sun set. It made him feel his age again. Young and with a future still so bright.

Yet when his arm clenched at his side he was painfully reminded of the so little time he had left before his illness destroyed everything he’d worked towards. In a way, his acceptance of being an “oldtimer” came from the realization that he didn’t have much time left. And Adam had reinforced that with his constant worry and attempts to talk him out of the mission. In retrospect, Shiro knew how much he’d hurt Adam. Adam had only ever tried to help him, but what Shiro wanted was someone who would support him _and_ his dream through his final years of peak condition.

And he found that person in Keith. The only person who Shiro had desperately tried to hide his illness from but who had stubbornly found out anyways. The only person who, despite knowing Shiro’s fate, asked _him_ what he wanted to do instead of telling him what he _should_ do.

Keith had been there for him until the end. Even accompanying him to the launch site when Shiro had no other family to join him. Keith had looked on with wide eyed wonder, amazed at the craft that would carry Shiro through the skies and all the way to Kerberos. The first _ever_ pilot to reach Kerberos.

“You’re going to be great,” Keith had told him with a smile.

Shiro had never cried before a launch before. And, to this day, he’s not even sure Keith realized, because the moment he had felt the tears well up he’d pulled Keith into a tight hug, burying his face in Keith’s dark hair.

“I’ll miss you buddy,” He’d said, “Thanks for being here today.”

Keith had laughed quietly, “Where else would I be?”

Shiro felt a lot better when he realized Keith was holding back tears too.

But then came the proverbial nail in the coffin, when it wasn’t even his illness that compromised the mission as everyone feared, but a literal alien abduction.

Of course when it was reported back home it was just called “pilot error” anyways. And Keith, he didn’t deserve to have to deal with that aftermath. Of seeing everyone blame Shiro for his selfishness for leading a mission despite being sick. Keith was there through the coverups and slander and it was no wonder he ultimately snapped and was booted from the Garrison.

Shiro still had no idea what Keith did exactly during that year in the desert. It was one of the many things he was too scared to ask.

And yet it was still Keith who came to save him when he crash landed back on Earth. Keith, who had grown a few inches taller and a bit rougher around the edges. Who put his hand on his shoulder and told him that he was glad Shiro was back.

Maybe that was when he had first begun to fall?

At the very least Keith made it easy to fall in love.

If it hadn’t been outside that shack, perhaps he fell in love on the planet they were stranded on. When he had a cursed wound on his side and had been surrounded by monsters he had sickeningly realized would tear him apart. But Keith had saved him yet again, piloting the Black Lion to stand overhead in protection. Like a guardian angel.

Maybe he fell in love when Keith refused to be Shiro’s successor with the promise that he was going to make it.

A memory comes back to him from the clone: “As many times as it takes,” Keith had said.

Shiro sighed, resting his face in his hands. That promise had almost been the death of Keith countless times. And yet Keith continued to keep it, even when Shiro _literally_ died.

How could he not fall in love with a man like that?

“WE NEED ALL HANDS ON DECK IMMEDIATELY!” Iverson’s voice rang out across the ship.

Shiro was up and running before he even realized it. He skidded onto the bridge and his heart dropped as he heard the overlapping distress calls from his friends.

“Atlas we need backup!” he heard Keith's voice, edged with panic.

“What happened?!”

“Sir,” Veronica stood, her eyes panicked, “Acxa and I just received another transmission but Keith was speaking strangely. Curtis found interference and was able to intercept the decoys to receive these incoming distress calls.”

“Do we know their coordinates?” Shiro directed at Curtis.

“Yes sir!”

“Then let's move.”

How? How could he not have recognized that Keith's voice was off? Had he really separated himself from his best friend for so long that he couldn't even tell when he was talking to a fake?

It made himself sick. He could only hope they were not too late.

 ---

Zethrid had Keith in a headlock on the edge of the volcano when Shiro and Acxa set down in front of her.

“Let me do the talking,” Acxa had told him, “I think I know what's going on.”

But Shiro itched to move or to at least say _something_ but didn't want to risk Zethrid hurting Keith further.

“You think this deters me Acxa?” Zethrid said, voice breaking,  “I welcome death now that Ezor’s gone.”

“Zethrid, I know you hurt. Ezor hurt, too. That’s why she left you. She couldn’t keep holding on to the anger.”

Shiro tried to meet Keith's eyes but he was too focused on his predicament. Probably trying to find a way to break out of Zethrid's hold.

“All I have left is revenge!” Zethrid yelled, pointing her gun to keith's head.

And it was as though time stood still. He saw Keith freeze, eyes widening in panic and Shiro found himself looking on in jaw dropped horror.

_No. Please don't take him away from me._

He made to take a step forward but Veronica finally took the shot. He saw Zethrid fall back and for one terrifying moment he thought Keith was going down with her.

He ran forward and was relieved to find Keith straining to pull Zethrid up and he dropped to his knees beside him to help. He was distantly aware of other crew members helping Acxa with Zethrid but his attention was solely on the man in front of him.

Keith was sitting up, breathing heavily from the strain. Shiro's heart still felt like it was beating out of his chest. And, the awkwardness that had shoved its way between them be damned, his hand came to rest firmly on Keith's shoulder where it should be.

“Keith, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah I'm fi-” Keith broke off with a coughing fit, and Shiro allowed his hand to smooth across Keith's back in comfort.

“Let's get you onboard,” Shiro said, pulling Keith's arm around his shoulder to help him into one of the crafts, “Where's your armor?”

He helped Keith sit down and gave him an oxygen mask to help him breathe.

Keith took a shuddering breath of clean air before answering, “They were tracking us using our gear, I left mine about about forty yards south of here.”

“I'll go retrieve it,” Shiro replied quickly, moving to leave the craft.

“Shiro?”

He turned back, trying not to let himself fall apart in front of Keith. He had almost lost him. Again.

“Thanks for saving me,” Keith said.

“Honestly, I didn't do anything,” Shiro said, heart constricting painfully in his chest, “I'm sorry.”

He didn't wait for a response, exiting the aircraft and running to retrieve Keith's armor. He entertained the thought of delivering it back Keith himself but passed it off to one of the crew members instead with the excuse that he needed to get back to the Atlas.

Always a Captain before a friend, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got extremely Shiro introspective. I just had hoped they would go into the Kerberos launch but it never did happen.  
> I also changed one detail in Zethrid's attack. It didn't make sense to me if her beef was with Keith, why she wouldn't point the gun at him. So instead of Zethrid seemingly about to attack Acxa and Shiro, I wanted her to almost pull the trigger on Keith, her target.


	6. Genesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lance deserved better.

Allura loved the way Lance's hand fit in hers. His thumb brushed gently over the back of her hand as she listened to the rest of the crew discuss their next move with the Robeasts. With Pidge’s intel from Olkarion they finally had a way to track them. Now they would need to face Honerva in Oriande and stop all this before it got worse. Lance was a constant soothing presence at her side, reminding her that she is not alone.

After losing everything she once loved: her planet, her people, her family and even... Lotor, Lance proved to be everything she needed. And she had been hesitant at first. Of course she would be. She didn’t want Lance to be some kind of rebound or second choice.

The pieces of her heart that had to mend after Lotor’s betrayal had once made her think she could never love again. And on Earth she had been painfully reminded that she had no family and no home to return to. After Sendak’s defeat she threw herself into her work alongside Shiro, who strangely seemed to be healing from a broken heart as well.

But then there was Lance, appearing to her even in her darkest moments. Lance who, knowing how Lotor had used and betrayed her, brought her a plate full of Altaen cookies that he and Hunk had made per Coran’s instructions. Lance had brought them to her with a simple well wish that she would feel better and had moved to leave. Instead, she had asked him to stay and that visit had been the first time she truly smiled in weeks.

They had been meeting on and off to catch up over the months they spent on Earth. Lance would pull the other paladins into giving her tours of the area. She ate many new foods and saw many incredible sites. When Lance had finally gotten the nerve to ask her to dinner with his family, she still hesitated. Was it right for her to acknowledge the blooming feelings in her chest when her heart should still be recovering?

But… strangely enough she trusted Lance with her heart. More so than she thought possible. It occurred to her that Lance had wormed his way into her heart long ago, perhaps even before she had regrettably fallen for the Galran prince.

Yet when was it that she had fallen in love with _Lance_? Was it when she had helped him practice with her father’s bayard, placing her hands on his as he perfected his stance? Or was it when she had almost lost him on their mission with the Omega shield and he almost died in her arms after protecting her?

She knew the moment he told her that he loved her, that she truly felt the same. And the kiss they shared underneath the newly healed tree had shown her just how far they’d come. She _loved_ Lance. And when she told him again on their way to the lions, she delighted in seeing the blush that spread across his cheeks and the soft smile he gave her as he said “I love you too.”

 ---

Allura could never believe that love was a weakness. But she could admit that seeing Lotor’s beast about to destroy the Red Lion was enough to make her heart stop. Honerva was right, she would not sacrifice her team-and the love of her life-to kill her.

Lance was alive, but they failed on Oriande and now every reality would pay the price.


	7. Day Fourty-Seven

“Hello. This is Lieutenant Ryan Kinkade, MFE pilot. The time is 0600 hours. It’s day 48 and I am recording this as an addendum to yesterday’s glimpse of day-to-day life aboard the IGF Atlas.”

Kinkade paused, considering the camera that was hovering before him. Again he wondered if maybe he should just delete the footage he caught yesterday on the viewing platform, yet something kept him from doing so. It felt private but important enough to keep as apart of his and Rizavi’s “documentary.”

“If this footage makes it to the final cut I wanted to say something before anyone views it. Yesterday, Rizavi and I interviewed many crew members about our journey and our mission to bring peace to the universe. We had hoped to get an interview with Captain Takashi Shirogane, but caught him at an inopportune time. Against my better judgment (again) Rizavi had the camera continue to roll and we caught a conversation between the Captain and the Leader of Voltron. That clip will play now.”

The clip, as it was, was shot from the doorway into one of the Atlas’ many viewing platforms to look out upon the stars. Shiro and Keith were standing side by side, silent but watching together.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Rizavi said behind the camera in a hushed tone.

“Relaxing probably,” He’d replied, “We should leave them be.”

There’s a shuffling as Kinkade had tried to grab the camera but Rizavi batted his hand away.

“Wait! Hush, they’re talking!” Rizavi whispered.

“Did I do something wrong?” Keith asked, his eyes still trained on the stars.

Shiro flinched and turned to face the other man, “What are you talking about? Of course you didn’t do anything wrong. What… What is this about?”

Keith’s arms pulled up to cross against his chest and he stood silently for a moment.

“How much do you remember from the cloning facility?”

Shiro sighed, “It came back in pieces but, I do remember everything Keith.”

“Everything...” Keith laughed but it sounded hollow, “Of course, okay. I’m sorry for the strange question. I was just curious.”

“Keith-”

But Keith was already turning away from the window and walking towards the door.

In their haste to not get caught eavesdropping, Rizavi and Kinkade had grabbed their camera and ran down the hall.

“I’m not exactly sure what was going on,” Kinkade said, as the clip finished playing, “But I hope whatever it is, they’ve figured things out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this episode was one of my actual favorites of the season, and one of the only ones that didn't need "fixing." Kinkade was really cute and I thought the entire episode with the Atlas crew was amazing. Again, I just wished Shiro could've been included (preferably with Keith).


	8. Clear Day

Shiro had been hesitant at first, but was pleased to find that spending a day on Drazan for their Clear Day celebration was exactly what the crew needed.

He made his way down to the hanger in order to ride down to the surface and passed Allura’s room on the way out. When he peeked in he found himself flustered when he saw the way Allura was laid comfortably in Lance’s arms. He knew that it wouldn’t be right to intrude, so instead of asking if they were coming to the carnival he continued his way down to the hanger.

Allura and Lance seemed happy together.

By the time everyone convened on the surface Shiro was glad to see that everyone was prepared to have a fun time. And, even if Allura couldn’t be with them, that she was getting some well deserved rest while the others teamed up to win her prizes.

Only Keith remained by the time the others ran off, and he could see the tension in Keith’s shoulders.

“Keith, relax. Go have fun,” Shiro found himself saying, even as his heart jumped at the chance of hanging out together again. Maybe just like old times?

“If we’re not here for protection, then what are we even doing here?”

Shiro shrugged, “Morale on the Atlas is low after what happened on Oriande. Who knows? A few hours at the carnival might give us the boost we need to get back on track.”

Keith seemed to consider him for a second, and Shiro again tried to think of a way to ask Keith to accompany him through the carnival.

“Still, I just want to ask around a bit,” Keith finally answered, and Shiro tried to not let the disappointment reach his face, “Once I’ve settled down I’ll try to have fun, but for now you go do what _you_ want to do Shiro. You’ve earned it.”

Shiro tried to find the words to ask Keith to stay but found himself waving goodbye and he was left on his own. He walked his way down the crowded stalls, trying to find something to occupy his time. It was by accident he stumbled upon the arm wrestling contest.

“It ain’t for people like you,” Burr had said.

“Why is that? Because of my arm?”

Burr laughed, “No. Arm wrestling is for the young and strong. You’re old like me. Those kids would break you in half, mechanical arm or not.”

Did the white hair really make him look that old? Shiro felt the familiar rise of competition in his gut, even knowing that Burr was just trying to get a rise out of him.

“Is it too late to sign up?”

 ---

“First up is our challenger, former Paladin of Voltron and the current captain of the IGF Atlas. Hailing from some tiny planet no one has ever heard of… it’s Shiro!”

The spotlight came on, and Shiro once again felt the familiar thrill of competition. It was the final match and he had proven himself so far. He pushed his robot arm into the air and smiled as he heard the familiar mix of cheers from his crew and heckling from the native audience. Shiro’s eyes darted to the crowd and he found his team standing up front, probably having converged on the location when they’d heard he’d made it to the finals. His eyes briefly fell on Keith who was looking on with a smile and Shiro knew he had to win.

“And our reigning champion, who needs no introduction… Let’s hear it for the Warden!”

Well, he hadn’t expected that. Nor had he expected the Warden to _thank_ him for infiltrating and destroying his ship years ago, but Shiro supposed stranger things had happened.

“Now let’s put on a show!”

The Warden’s mechanical arm came immediately to life and Shiro found himself straining more than he had during the entirety of the competition. There was a reason the Warden was the reigning champion.

As Shiro found himself being pushed back he chanced a look at his team. If Shiro wasn’t occupied he would have laughed at their determined expressions. Keith especially looked ready to murder if Shiro didn’t win. He looked back to the Warden with determination and he felt the match start to turn in his favor. With a final shout he slammed the Warden’s arm down and immediately the crowd went wild.

It felt like only moments later Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had him lifted into the air as confetti streamed down from above.

“You’re all right Shiro,” the Warden said as he clipped the winner’s belt around Shiro’s arm.

Shiro looked to his left and Keith smiled in a way that made his heart soar.

 ---

On their way back to the ships Shiro fell comfortably in step beside his best friend.

“Congrats Shiro, you did great out there,” Keith said, gently elbowing him in the side.

“Not too bad for an oldtimer, huh?” He teased back, but was surprised when Keith’s expression shuttered.

“You’re not-” Keith started but seemed to cut himself off, “Don’t sell yourself short. You’ve still got plenty of time left to be young.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and he chuckled, surprised at how easily Keith could still make him feel better, “Oh, so the white hair doesn’t make me look _too_ old?”

“Of course not! It looks good!” Keith replied quickly.

Shiro could feel his face heat and knew he wouldn’t be able to look Keith in the eye after that. Still, it was the first time in a while that he’d felt comfortable near his best friend. He relished it.

"And what about you? What did you get up to at the carnival?"

Keith grimaced, "Hunk and I got trapped on a broken ride. It was the Clear Day equivalent of 'It's a small world after all.' I um... may have used my bayard to break out of there. But you know, I probably would be still trapped there if I hadn't."

The serious expression on Keith's face made Shiro laugh the hardest he had in a while.

He was still confused by what Keith had said on the viewing platform, about “what he did wrong.” Shiro had been sure that Keith was avoiding _him._ Had they been unnecessarily avoiding one another all this time?

He almost tried to ask Keith about it, but then came the news of Allura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not the only one, but I always got really upset when people referred to Shiro like an old man, as if he were past his prime. By the end I think it's established that he's 27? He's still so young and has so much time left. Why must everyone around him (including the show itself) treat him like an 80-year-old retiree. Ridiculous.


	9. Knights of Light, Part 1

The dark entity inside of Allura troubled Keith, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that it was their only way to find out Honerva’s plan. It was dangerous, but they had no other option. They would need to go to Honerva’s mind through the infinite void.

“Keith,” Shiro had said, beckoning him over after their decision. The others had already left to take care of whatever they needed to before the mission.

And even though Keith was still nursing his broken heart, he still felt himself gravitating towards Shiro. Because he’d finally gotten the nerve to ask on the viewing platform. Shiro remembered everything from the cloning facility, which meant he must not feel the same way Keith does. Keith knew that it could be true, but it still hurt to have his fears confirmed.

“What’s up?” he asked, prepared for the Captain to give some last minute orders.

Instead he was surprised when Shiro reached out his hand which Keith took on instinct.

“Be careful out there, okay?” Shiro said, pulling Keith into a hug.

And oh, how long had it been since he’d had Shiro in his arms? All those months ago when he’d saved him from Sendak? That was too long because it felt too nice not to be held in Shiro’s arms, with one larger metal hand resting slightly above his hip.

For a moment he let himself believe that this hug was more intimate. That Shiro could actually fall in love with _him._ Keith unintentionally allowed himself to squeeze harder but was surprised and thankful that Shiro only squeezed him back.

“I’ll be back soon,” Keith said, finally pulling himself away.

 ---

Keith hadn’t been this scared since his fight with Shiro at the cloning facility.

He strained as hard as he could, holding on to Pidge’s hand as she was dragged under the dark surface of Honerva’s mind. His friends--his family--was literally being torn away from him and there was nothing he could do.

“Come on!” He yelled, even as Pidge’s fingers slipped from his hand, “No!”

The Black bayard sprang to life in his hand and he brought it down on the surface where Pidge had been dragged through. He struck it over and over with no effect and in his rage he felt the bayard transform into something else entirely.

“Come on!” He yelled again as he fired shot after shot, but it was no use.

They were gone.

In frustration his bayard turned back into his sword, allowing him to slash at the surface even though he knew there would be no give.

“There has to be a way in. I can’t feel them.”

As more and more time passed Keith felt the exhaustion and pain overtake him and he collapsed to the ground.

“Please,” He said, fist clenching against the dark surface.

_I can’t lose another family._

It was then he heard the roars of the lions around him, and in a flash his friends were returned to him.

Later, Pidge would tell him that she’d never seen him smile so wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Pidge and Keith's friendship is so important to me. And I can thank zuspacey on tumblr/twitter for that.


	10. Knights of Light, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with this one. I literally didn't want to write any more about Honerva's mindscape. I actually really liked them meeting the paladins of old but I didn't feel like it was necessary for me to retell anything here. Instead I decided to go back to the Atlas to see how things are holding up while Voltron is gone.

Colleen stood outside the doorway of the bridge, considering whether or not to go in. It had been hours since the Paladins, along with her daughter, had left in Voltron and with no word about their status.

The Atlas may still have visuals on Voltron, but from her understanding they were still subjecting themselves to increible danger within the infinite void. Yeah… even the name of the place was enough to make her antsy. She knew what her daughter was capable of, but the dangers of the universe were vast. She needed to at least know what they were up against. So, with that determination, she walked onto the bridge.

“Shiro, may I have a word with you?”

The rest of the crew seemed surprised by her entrance and lack of formality with the Captain. Yet Shiro smiled easily and followed her off the bridge after leaving Iverson in charge.

They took a seat at a small round table in one of the many lobbies.

“Is there something I can help you with Mrs. Holt?”

“Please Shiro, we’ve known one another long enough. Just call me Colleen.”

Shiro nodded, allowing her to speak.

“What exactly is my daughter and the rest of the paladins doing right now?”

Shiro took the time to answer all her questions about the infinite void. About how the space was connected to each person’s mind and how the dark entity allowed Allura to connect with the mind of Honerva. He did not shy away from telling her about the dangers. He explained how he himself had spent an extended period of time in the void and how he had to focus in order to not lose his own sanity.

“But I was all alone in there,” he finished, “I know that with the paladins all together they will keep eachother safe. They’re going to be fine Colleen.”

She nodded. She could tell that he himself was pushing down his worry, but she was comforted anyway now that she knew exactly what was going on. It finally occurred to her that now was as good a time as ever to get something off her chest.

“I never did get to thank you,” She said, and Shiro looked at her in confusion, “For saving my husband and son. _And_ for keeping my daughter safe.”

“Of course. Although I’m sorry, I know it was in part my fault they were put in danger in the first place.”

“Nonsense,” Colleen replied, grabbing Shiro’s human hand that rested on the table, “The Garrison did you an injustice by pinning the blame on you. I knew how much my husband respected your flying and neither Katie nor I were fooled by the Garrison’s coverup. I’m sorry that the burden of the universe fell upon your shoulders when the three of you were just trying to collect some ice samples.”

Shiro nodded again and took his hand back from her, but he still looked troubled.

Colleen decided to switch subjects and smiled when she remembered what Pidge had told her about a few days back.

“So,” She began, prompting Shiro to look back up at her, “That boy who pilots the Black Lion now, Pidge told me the two of you are quite close.”

The blush that spread across the Shiro’s cheeks was comical enough that Colleen was glad she had decided to have this conversation in private. The bridge crew would never let Shiro live this down.

When she realized Shiro was too flustered to reply she continued, “Oh, to be young again. I remember when I first met Sam at the Garrison. Such as incredibly brilliant and attractive young man. Even if he was incredibly wrong about double modulating. Single modulation is perfectly acceptable when reconfiguring a gendocam. Double modulating is a waste of-Wait, sorry I’m getting off track.”

She tried to read Shiro’s expression but beyond his blush he was uncharacteristically quiet.

“I’m sorry, did I read into you two wrong?”

“Um no,” Shiro finally replied, his human hand reaching up to scratch absently at the back of his head, “It’s just… Keith has made it extremely clear that he only thinks of me as a brother. There’s nothing more to it and I don’t expect anything more than that from him.”

_Wait._

Now, Colleen wasn’t one to pry or stick her nose into other people’s businesses. But from the continual gossip amongst the paladins and crew, she had gathered that their bond was quite strong. However, it took Katie to confirm that _Keith_ had strong feelings for Shiro as well. So what was this about being “brothers?”

“Have you talked to him about it?” She asked.

“What could I possibly say that wouldn’t make him uncomfortable?”

“If you two really have as strong of a bond as they say, there’s nothing that could tear you two apart,” She replied, “In the end it’s up to you Shiro. But I have to implore you to not allow yourself to have any regrets while you’re still so young.”

Shiro nodded again and she was happy to see the hint of a smile on his face.

 _Good,_ she thought, _This man deserves to have a happy ending._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell, I really love writing people who observe Shiro and Keith's relationship from the outside. And they kind of just look at them like ??? What do you mean they aren't already dating??? They are incredibly obvious???


	11. Uncharted Regions

Allura was unconscious once again and Lance had never felt so lost. He had promised to protect her and yet she kept getting hurt right in front of his eyes. This dark entity that had fused with her was trying to tear her away from him and there was nothing he could do. Except wait for her to wake up.

“She’s gonna be okay,” Keith said, forcing Lance to look up from his place at the empty meeting table to face him.

“I hope so. We need to stop Honerva… this force of evil that’s been around for 10,000 years. She has a plan that could destroy every reality, and all we’ve come up with is additional manpower and a prototype weapon.”

“I know it’s not ideal,” Keith sat down in the seat beside him, “but when is the last time anything has been ideal? Remember when we first arrived at the Castle of Lions? When we first met Allura? She told us we were the answer to saving the universe, but she didn’t know that for sure. But Allura believed and she needed us to believe. And it worked.”

Talking with Keith calmed Lance down more than he thought possible. Like all the worries that had been building up since Allura first fell unconscious after Clear Day, were starting to feel less dire.

Keith stood, “We haven’t lost until we’ve lost hope.”

Lance stood to face him as well, “I haven’t given up. Let’s finish what we started.”

When Keith reached out his hand, Lance took it.

“You know?” Lance said, as he let go, “You make a good leader.”

Keith laughed, “Woah woah wait, who are you and what have you done with the real Lance?”

Lance laughed too but kept going, “No, no I’m serious. We used to think Shiro was the only one capable of being the Black Paladin. But in the end you really have turned out to be a great leader.”

“I’m still no Shiro,” Keith replied but smiled, “But I know that I’m a different kind of leader. Shiro and I lead _together_ now.”

“Yup, you two make quite the couple,” Lance said with a wink.

“W-wait what?”

But Lance refused to take it back, and he ran out of the room with Keith yelling his name behind him.

 ---

Allura was absolutely gorgeous. That has always been true and every time he saw her Lance’s breath was taken away. But seeing her like this? Unconscious and still in the medical bay, it made his heart ache. Allura didn’t deserve this. How much more pain did she have to go through for the sake of the universe? Hadn’t she already lost enough to this 10,000 year war.

“Please. We need you,” he whispered as he held her hand, “This universe needs you. Every reality needs you. And most of all… I need you. I can’t imagine this world without you. Come back to me.”

“Lance,” She said, and it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I heavily rely on the dialogue of the show to lead in to other dialogue I wish they'd had. That's why you can get some of Keith and Lance's dialogue in this one straight from the show.


	12. The Zenith

The battle against Honerva wasn’t going well. Shiro felt sick when he realized just how wrong everything had turned.

First the Alteans had forced their way onto the bridge. They had punched Shiro off the helm and onto the ground behind Veronica. By the time he could recollect himself the Atlas’ crystal was already exposed. He pushed out his robotic arm and tried to grab onto the nearest Altean. He managed to pull her off the crystal but there was too many of them and the energy was already being siphoned off to Honerva’s ship.

When the Alteans finally collapsed the next disaster was the appearance of the Balmera, which was supposed to be the Atlas’ saving grace but turned into an entirely new energy source for Honerva to exploit.

As he watched Honerva go through the rip in the fabric of reality, Shiro was afraid it was all over. But then something incredible happened.

The convergence of Balmera allowed them to do something that should have never been possible. Voltron and Atlas became one, and for the first time in years Shiro felt his mind meld with those of the other Paladins. All _six_ of them were paladins of Voltron.

Despite everything terrible that had happened, Shiro couldn’t contain his smile.

 ---

As they moved through realities pursuing Honerva, Shiro found himself reaching out to the minds of his fellow paladins. It had been so long since he’d felt this connection with them. There was Allura, strong and intelligent, determined to finally defeat the witch who had brought about the destruction of her people. He felt Hunk and his neverending kindness and quiet strength. Pidge with her quick wit and bond to the world around her, and Lance’s confidence in himself and the team to pull through in the end.

Finally he felt Keith’s mind brush against his own and it was like a punch to the gut. Keith’s fierce devotion to Shiro through everything, coupled with his fear of loss and rejection. Shiro sent his own feelings through the bond, soothing Keith’s fears with the truth that he too would never leave Keith’s side. They were brothers in arms, the leaders of Voltron, best friends, and they were in _love_.

All this happened in the matter of seconds and soon Shiro and the rest of the paladins had to focus their attention to Honerva. But for the first time in forever, Shiro felt as though his feelings had finally reached Keith.

And that was enough for now.


	13. The End is the Beginning

Keith knew they were going to win the moment he felt his friends through the bond of their lions. Even more so as they finally had Shiro by their side. Keith too had felt the emotions coming from his bond with Shiro and he had to laugh.

They really were idiots, huh?

For now though, Honerva needed to be stopped. They had a fight on their hands that would decide the fate of _all_ realities.

 ---

The attack against the entirety of existence had left Keith reeling and sick. Honerva had taken out so many realities in an instant, and he had felt their deaths as each flash of memory overwhelmed them. What would happen if all realities were destroyed? What would happen to his family? To his friends? To _Shiro_?

Honerva truly was a monster.

And yet, Allura showed her mercy. Reminding Honerva of her past in the connected consciousness of all existence. What didn’t make sense to Keith was why Allura had to go too. Why after everything they’d gone through, did Allura have to make this sacrifice?

Keith watched on as Allura and Lance said their goodbye. He watched as Lance and Allura broke down in tears, and her magic left a final reminder on his face as they kissed.

 

**One Year Later**

 

Allura’s sacrifice had restored all of reality and the paladins had a lot of work to do during that following year.

Keith had left alongside his Mom to help bring the Galra empire back under control with an elected ruler to finally usher in a new age of peace. He kept in constant contact with Shiro, who was working alongside Hunk in meeting with diplomatic representatives across the universe.

Krolia still bugged him about going to visit but he didn’t really have the time or heart to do so. At least not yet.

After the final battle with Honerva, it was clear to Shiro and Keith both that they had been dancing around each other for months. The misunderstandings and miscommunication had been tiring and with Voltron’s help they had finally come to a realization. They were both hopeless when it came to love. Yet, they still haven’t solved everything.

With so much to do to repair a wartorn universe, they knew there wasn’t enough time to work out their feelings yet.

Keith had taken Shiro’s hand and pulled him into a hug before he left in the Black Lion, “I’ll come back.”

“You better,” Shiro had replied, a fondness in his eyes Keith couldn’t ignore.

And he _was_ coming back… A year later for the anniversary of Allura’s sacrifice.

Keith sighed as he left the Black Lion’s hanger and stepped out onto the grassy plains of Altea. It truly was one of the most gorgeous planets he’d seen. He looked towards the hill where Allura’s statue stood overlooking the land and felt his heart twist painfully in his chest.

“I wish you could be here too Allura,” He whispered, “We miss you.”

Sitting around the table that evening, Keith was overwhelmed at being in the presence of his family. It wasn’t just Shiro he’d missed over the last year. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Coran had _all_ managed to worm their way into his heart, when he’d thought his walls were built too strong to break down.

He looked over at Shiro and caught him staring. Shiro glanced away when he realized he’d been caught, but Keith responded by tapping Shiro’s foot lightly under the table with his own. Shiro looked back up at him with a smile.

Following dinner they walked back together to their lodgings for the night in the castle. They hadn’t had the chance to talk one on one yet, but the awkwardness that had once clung to them the previous year had dissipated.

“You want to come back to my room?” Keith asked, “I think we need to talk.”

 ---

“You did _what_ at Naxzela?!”

Keith wilted a bit at Shiro’s tone but he knew this was coming. He was surprised Matt hadn’t told Shiro before he had. They were currently sitting side by side on Keith’s bed, thighs touching and Shiro’s left hand holding his own. Shiro had turned to face him but Keith couldn’t quite meet his eye.

“If the witch hadn’t been stopped, the whole quadrant--all of you--would have been killed,” Keith trailed off, trying to ignore the way Shiro’s hand on his made his heart flip, “I thought if I could crash my cruiser into her shield it might disable it and Matt and the rebels would have had the chance to take her down.”

“Keith-”

“I know it was a suicide mission,” Keith whispered, “But I thought that if I was going to die in that blast anyways, then at the very least I could try to save you.”

Keith could see the wave of emotions cross Shiro’s face. Anger, pain, sorrow, until he finally seemed to lose steam and instead pulled Keith into his arms. And God did Keith always miss this. The warmth and comfort it brought him to be held in Shiro’s arms.

“I’m sorry, Keith.”

Keith was about to cut him off but Shiro continued, “I understand why you did what you did on Naxzela. And in a weird way I guess I’ll always be thankful for Lotor coming in when he did to save you. But Keith, I’m even more sorry for never saying anything. I never made sure you were okay after Naxzela. Or after the cloning facility incident. Or the fight against Sendak and the Robeast on Earth.”

Shiro paused, pulling back and raising a hand to Keith’s face. He gently traced his fingers down the scar that his clone had put there over a year ago now. A mark of how far Keith would go to save the person he loved most.  

“I love you too, Keith.”

Keith’s breath left him in a rush. By this point they had both turned more fully towards one another and before Keith could think too hard about it he pulled Shiro into a kiss. Shiro gave in easily, his flesh and robotic hands both coming to rest on Keith’s hips, as Keith’s own arms looped around Shiro’s neck.

How had they waited a _year_ to do this?

Keith threw himself into kissing Shiro as if this would be his only chance. But Shiro coaxed him to be gentle, soothing his hands across Keith’s back and turning the kiss into something softer. Something sweeter. It soothed Keith’s aching heart and as he pressed kiss after kiss against Shiro’s mouth, his cheek, his jaw. He followed those kisses with his own soft confessions.

_I love you Shiro. I love you._

 ---

Keith jolted awake, bolting up until he was stopped by the hand around his waist. It took a moment for him to process whose hand it was until the memories of the previous night came back to him.

_I love you too, Keith._

“What’s wrong, babe?” Shiro yawned.

Keith hid his face as he flushed at the pet name, “I thought I heard the lions-”

This time their roars were so loud that it shook the room. Shiro and Keith jumped out of bed, making their way out of the castle and into the courtyard where the lions stood waiting. The others ran out at the same time and they stopped in front of the lions. In that moment everyone knew what was happening.

Their lions were saying goodbye.

The Blue Lion stood before the others with her lights shining bright. Keith looked at Lance who had tears in his eyes, and the markings Allura had left behind had begun to glow. They all watched in silence as the lions took off into the night sky.

Keith stood rooted to the spot, and so did the others, as if trying to see where the lions would go. Shiro’s robot hand rested on his shoulder while his other hand sat gently at Keith’s hip.

A flash of bright light in front of them pulled their attention away from the sky. And before he had any idea what was happening, Lance was already running towards it. The other ex-paladins followed close behind and then they all saw her.

Bright and resplendent.

Allura had returned.

Lance reached her first and as the light faded from around her she collapsed into his arms.

“Allura!” Lance said, voice breaking, “Are you okay?”

There was a moment where everyone seemed to be holding their breaths. It took a moment for Allura to pull herself up and look up at the man who held her in his arms.

“Your ears,” Allura said with a smile, “They’re hideous.”

“Allura!” Lance cried, hugging her tight to his chest, “I missed you so much. Where have you been all this time?”

Allura laughed, pulling away to look him in the eyes. Her fingers came up to dance across the glowing markings she had left on his face.

A beacon for her to find her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, obviously I got a bit canon divergent with this last one. But like hell was Allura going to stay dead. She didn't go through all that pain and suffering to get her happiness ripped away from her at the end. And yes, I totally referenced taz (griffin) with the "bright and resplendent" bit. I thought Allura deserved a brilliant return like that.  
> Also, I'm not sure if I made this clear, but I wanted to imply that the markings Allura left on Lance's face didn't make him Altean. They were just remnants of her magic that helped guide her home when her job was done.


	14. True Epilogue

The day after Allura’s return was one of even greater celebration. Voltron coalition members from across the Galaxy came to Altea in celebration of the Princess’ return. Coran had broken down upon sight of her, and their reuniting brought tears to everyone’s eyes.

In a quiet moment where the seven of them could be alone again Allura talked about her adventures across realities. It took time for her and Honerva to repair the damage that had been done. She had seen so many realities and each one had fascinated her.

“Oh good,” She said, sounding relieved as she looked to Shiro and Keith, “I see you two have finally gotten together.”

“Yeah, _finally_!” Pidge yelled.

“Wait, I thought you guys were already together?” Hunk added.

Shiro laughed, arm slipping around Keith’s shoulders, “Did we not get together where you were Allura?”

“Yes, in one alternate reality Shiro, you married some man named ‘Curtis.’ Apparently, it really did matter what kind of socks Commander Holt was wearing on the Atlas.”

“Wait wait wait,” Shiro stopped her, eyes wide, “You’re telling me I married _Curtis_ from the bridge because Sam was wearing the wrong socks?”

Keith laughed, elbowing him in the side, “Maybe you should take Slav’s advice more seriously Shiro.”

“I’m just glad this is the reality we got _you_ back Allura,” Lance said, squeezing her hand.

“It’s all thanks to the lions,” She said, clutching her free hand to her chest, “I’ve always been connected to them, and they sacrificed themselves to bring me back.”

 ---

As it was, it was only a year later that Allura and Lance wedded on the very spot in the courtyard she had returned. The ceremony had one of the largest crowds they’d seen, and the cheering when Lance and Allura said their “I dos” and kissed was deafening.

Shiro and Keith, who had been traveling the stars with the Blade of Marmora to offer relief to those affected by war, were _almost_ late. Thank the stars, Krolia had known a shortcut.

Lance’s family had also been transported from Earth to Altea, and they had worked with the princess to incorporate both Altean and Human customs into the wedding. One of which was the throwing of the flower bouquet of Altean Juniberries.

The crowd of people behind Allura was huge but she already knew who would catch it. Turning her back to the crowd, Allura threw with all her might to the left where Keith and Shiro stood by.

Keith caught it on instinct and the blush that settled on his face made her smile.

She gave the pair a wink and she watched as Shiro swooped down to kiss Keith gently on the lips.

 _Truly_ , she smiled, _this was the happy ending they all deserved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. A clusterfuck of overindulgent writing to make myself feel better about an unsatisfying ending. If you made it this far, I hope this was helpful to you too.  
> It's certainly not my best writing but I genuinely wanted to puzzle out a way for VLD Season 8 to make sense to me. Because why else would Keith and Shiro be completely avoiding one another unless they were both pining disasters?  
> Thank you!


End file.
